This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Several epidemiology reports have suggested that by-products of drinking water purification results in late term abortion in human populations. While studies in rats supported the possibility of trihalomethanes being abortifacients, the rodent model does not provide an adequate model for this kind of study.